The present invention relates to forceps instruments for fitting tantalum clips for sealing off the fallopian tubes in the human female, the instrument consisting of a barrel with a handle at the proximal end to close and open forceps for the clips at the distal end while observation takes place by means of an optical system.
In so-called gynaecological laparoscopy, to seal off the Fallopian tubes for contraceptive purposes clips made of tantalum are fitted using a special forceps instrument while observation takes place visually. Two forceps units are used for this, namely the forceps proper for fitting the clips (hereinafter referred to as the clip forceps), and a smaller pair of forceps or a movable hook (hereinafter referred to as the tube forceps) to allow the Fallopian tube to be brought within the reach of the actual clip forceps and to allow it to be taken hold of more satisfactorily. In such known devices the optical system is housed in a special tube near the clip forceps. This is a disadvantage both because the immediate area of operations cannot then be seen even though the optical system looks out on it at along a 160.degree. line of sight, and also because it increases the diameter of the device.